Jiren (Prime: One Million)
Jiren One Million is a one of the Main Characters in the Universal Survival Arc in Dragon Ball Super. Jiren Later becomes the Tritagonist of my upcoming story. (The Name and design was inspired from Superman: One Million) Statistics Name: Jiren, The New Sun Origin: Dragon Ball: 1 Okunengo Classification: Jiren fused with the Heart of the Golden Sun to become this new being. Gender: Inapplicable. Age: Irrelevant. Tier: J-1: '''Complex Multiverse Level '''Destructive Capacity: | High Complex Multiverse Level. '''Jiren One Million was able to easily beat Super Hearts alongside Fused Zamasu (Universal Seed) who were both High Complex Multiverse Level with that form / state. Jiren notably also recreated multiple destroyed Stars, the Best part was that Jiren was able to match and beat Zandrak, who was a 9-Dimensional Being and was the embodiment of God Ki itself. '''Speed: | Immeasurable. (Beyond the concepts of multiversal space, time and distance) Durability: | High Complex Multiverse Level. Jiren One Million took Quadrillions, and many more hits from Zandrak, and was not even phased. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Low Hyperverse Level Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Godly Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 2), Regeneration (High-Godly), Adaptation, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation,Quantum Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Knowledge Manipulation, Invulnerability (Absolute), Non-Corporeal Form (Jiren One Million has Non-Corporeal Form ability, but never showcased it) Energy Manipulation Notable Attacks & Techniques * Adaptation: '''The Thought Robot was created with the ability to instantly adapt in order to counter any future threat. * '''Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Jiren's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attacks. * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. ** Godly ki sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels of deities. * Kiai - A burst of ki used to repel targets. In the manga, Jiren's usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku. * Golden Impact - Jiren's signature move, Jiren fires a Golden Ki ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kamioren,and several times throughout the Story. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively. ** Counter Impact - After successfully blocking an opponent's attack, Jiren teleports to his distracted opponent and surrounds them within a sphere of ki, electrifying them before it detonates. ** Colossal Slash - Jiren gathers ki in both hands and combines them into a single powerful sphere and lifts it above his head before launching it at the opponent. ** Overheat Magnetron - Jiren charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Golden Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Jiren charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive energy sphere. *** Heatwave Magnetron - Jiren powers up and blasts the opponent away with a Energy Punch. He then charges a Golden Impact surrounded by purple sparks in his left hand and fires it into an energy wave with his right hand. In the anime it is only utilized after Jiren has awakened his hidden power. * Meditation - A super skill in Xenoverse 2. After meditating for a few seconds, it sets the user's ki at 1000 (10 bars) and grants them automatic ki regeneration. * Energy Punch - Jiren charges his fists with red ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Jiren's normal punches when he is displaying a hint of his true power. These punches are also strong enough to eradicate Goku's Kamehameha even when the latter is in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. ** Power Rush - Jiren charges at the opponent and delivers a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before sending them flying with a powerful punch. ** Blazing Magnetron - Jiren generates a volcanic explosion, then charges his fist with massive energy and delivers a punch that triggers a massive explosion. * Energy Barrier - Jiren's ki is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against considerably weaker attacks. Upon releasing his full power, this barrier became more powerful to where it is able to shield Jiren from the likes of Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, and an energy beam from Android 17 simultaneously. * Invisible Eye Blast - Jiren's ki is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks. With it, he was able to fight back Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, block Hit's final assault, and even disperse Vegeta's Final Flash. * Infinity Rush - Jiren is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jiren moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. * Shock Tornado - A counterattack which Jiren grabs the opponent's hands, after catching their punch, and then twists them, spinning them in midair. * Colossal Uppercut - Jiren charges his fist with powerful energy, then delivers a mighty uppercut. Used to deflect Goku's Kamehameha. * Grand Charge - Jiren charges at the opponent with his shoulder. * Pure Progress - In the manga, Jiren is shown even more dangerous once he is forced onto the defense. Through sheer determination and his immeasurable potential, he is able to improve his performance - letting him better adapt to his opponent's abilities - in short periods of time, allowing him to rapidly increase his reaction time and combat efficiency while fighting Ultra Instinct Goku. * Vacuum Survival - In the manga, Jiren is able to survive in the vacuum of space as he proved able to travel through the vastness of space from one planet to another, finding it the quickest way to continue his duties. * Power Up - Jiren has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendous amounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Jiren's body admits a red aura that takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. Forms and Power-Ups Powered Jiren Prime One Million When Fighting against Zandrakk, he powered himself saying that it was his 'Full Power' which was known to be a lie. This form increased Jiren's strength by 500X. Full Powered Jiren Prime One Million Jiren when he was facing off Against Zandrakk, he used all of his Power surpassing Zandrakk easily, he then beat Zandrakkk with one punch due to his immeasurable strength.